Chippewa
by Lila Caffee
Summary: ADDAMS FAMILY VALUES Demolicia has been sent to a boarding school. At least she can do this with friends. But on the first day, a roommate shows up, and she has a few ideas on how to make the school year more interesting. JoelxOC WednesdayxOC PugsleyxOC


A/N: Hello peoples

A/N: Hello peoples! I'm not dead yet! (Looks at surroundings) Maybe I am! Well, if I am they buried my with a nice computer…(checks signal) and Wi-fi! JK! Anyway, to those people who love my Numb3rs, SC, or any of my series, check my profile for updates! For this story, I just thought of some kooky (hint hint ;) ;)) ideas from all of the awesome things I like. Well, I suppose we should start now…

I suppose it all started at the Chippewa Boarding Academy for Gifted Young Adults. It started as a Summer Camp, but it was loved so much, and made so much money, it turned into a year round school.

Oh, I forgot. My name's Nancy Elizabeth Granger. People call my Demolicia or Demi because I destroy everything I can. I guess that's why I seem to be the answer to all peoples prayers when they want an _extra_ long Winter/Weekend/Spring break. At least I could do this with my two best friends ever. Crosswire and ED (You'll hear more about them later) had to be the best cohorts a troublemaker could ask for. And yes, BTW, I AM Gary and Becky's niece.

It looked okay I guess. It was one of those awesome experimental schools you always hear about. The one's with Beanbag chairs and no grades. It was the 4th of September, the start of the school year. I waited at the entrance hall for my friends. Of course I was here first. Gary's principal, so I had to wait 20 minutes with no bags to sit on.

I had been already sorted into the "Guillotine" House. There were 4 houses you could be sorted into: Guillotine, Sunshine, Warrior, and Spock. I helped pick out those names.

Guillotine was for all the cool-but-not-sporty-guys, Goths, and people who just were different. I had Crosswire hack into the mainframe and I _helped_ sort the kids into the houses. All the kids that were on my Uncle's "Watch list" were moved into Guillotine (myself included). I put most of the foreign kids and kids who sounded cool.

Sunshine was for Blondes. Perfect Blondes. Mary-sue-ish Blondes. It was a mostly girl house. Some blondes looked okay. Guillotine was their rightful place. 'Nuff said.

Warrior was for all the guys (and some girls) who did sports like: Baseball, Softball, football, Soccer, Tennis, and any sports, except Self-defense, Gymnastics, or anything unusual (Juggling, fire baton twirling, all that fun stuff, etc.). Guess where they belonged? Anyway, I didn't care about how hot the guys would be; I just cared about brains and skills.

Spock was for everyone else. I made sure to keep my eyes peeled for cool people in this place. I mean 2 cabins of weirdo's were going to beat 2 cabins of annoying perfect people. It was pure logic.

I was interrupted from my reflections on my plans when a familiar voice said, "Are you coming?" I saw Crosswire and ED standing next to me.

Crosswire was a tall, well-built, smart guy. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black heavy-metal rock band T-Shirt, oil-stained jeans, and sneakers that matched. His light brown hair was held back by a black bandana. His hair was only long enough to get an inch above his shoulders, and he put white and dark brown streaks in it. I remembered when I dared him to do that. He smirked at me and his dark hazel eyes were sparkling. That only meant he saw a lot of possibilities.

ED was a different story. ED stood for Elizabeth Darmons, but it also stood for Evil Devil. She was a sexy, tall, blonde haired distraction. If we needed to get past some guys, she was our girl. She also learned how to make a cherry bomb by age nine. She was wearing tight black jeans, a red T-shirt, and her red belt was sticking out at the back like a tail. Her hair was strawberry-blonde, and her red headband almost hid 2 cowlicks that looked like horns. Her eyes were a popping emerald green, and they brought out the freckles that sprinkled her cheeks. She had a crooked smile at me that screamed, 'So what's the plan?'

I led them up past the dean's office (To get their schedules) and up to the guillotine dorm, 13th floor. Our dorms were right across the hall from each other. ED and me went into our room and Crosswire went into his.

Our room had bright red walls, a black carpet, and silver trim. The furniture was a bunk bed, a single bed, a black couch with red pillows, and an awesome silver coffee table. The top bunk was already made. That was my bunk. I had navy sheets with my white leopard pattern blanket over it. My kitten, Tiger, had made himself at home and was sleeping on my pillow, curled up in a ball. As you can probably tell, he's an orange and black shorthaired tiger kitten.

You see my parents travel a lot. He was a gift for my 12th birthday. Tiger's really sweet to me. I love him.

I heard buses outside, "Time for us to meet our new roommate," I said closing the shades. I scratched Tiger's ears and he woke up. He hopped onto my shoulder and started nuzzling my ears.

Just then, the door opened and a figure said, "Hi, I'm your roommate."

--


End file.
